Capricho absurdo
by Viko W
Summary: Hannah realmente ha perdido la razón y toda parte lógica desde el momento en que se intoxicó con esa alma.


Summary: "Hannah realmente ha perdido la razón y toda parte lógica desde el momento en que se intoxicó con esa alma."

Disclaimer: La seride Kuroshitsuji II es propiedad de Yana Toboso así como los personajes. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: coherencia, OoC, y cosas por el estilo. Un HannahxAlois o AloisxHannah, honestamente me da un poco igual quien lleve las riendas en este instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capricho absurdo.**

A Hannah no le importa mucho llevar la cuenta del tiempo que ha transcurrido, de hecho a ningún demonio le interesa, pero… desde hace varios años (que realmente han sido muy pocos en la vida de los de su especie), la latente sensación en su pecho la carcome y siente sus entrañas sangrar sin piedad alguna. Como cristales rotos ensartándose en las paredes de su carne y espinas envolviendo esa parte que se supone nunca debió existir.

Sus labios se curvan de punta en punta, retorciéndose entre el dolor y el placer al experimentar por ratos todo aquello. Ella lo sabe, tiene el pleno conocimiento de lo que le ocurre. Es algo así, como un retorcido capricho que no la deja en paz y le pide a gritos volverlo realidad. Hannah conduce su mano hasta su entrepierna, deslizando uno a uno sus dedos dentro de sí y gime. Gime con fuerza al acelerar el ritmo. Entre jadeos, suelta un nombre que la ha venido arrastrando a eso. El responsable de su_ lamentable_ estado.

—Danna-sama… A-Alois—dice clavándose las uñas en la palma de su mano libre, infringiéndose dolor de forma masoquista en busca de más placer.

No le interesa más Jim Macken, el cariño que alguna vez le profesó no existe ya. Y el recuerdo de aquel sádico amo la lleva al orgasmo. Finalmente, no fue el hermano de Luka quien la hizo sentir… bueno –sonríe- justo de esta forma, sino Alois. El amo que la humilló y maltrató no importándole su condición de demonio. El único individuo que logró despertarla de su letargo atrayéndola hasta hacerla caer en su 'dulce' trampa. Cierra los ojos un instante visualizando aquella sonrisa impresa con tintes de crueldad y la mirada azul cielo entrecerrándose coquetamente.

… Todavía conserva su anillo y la gabardina color púrpura.

Y el tiempo pasa y corre el siglo XXI.

El techo que asemeja el cielo nocturno y la habitación, una replica exacta a la del rubio evocan con fuerza los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que solía vestir de sirvienta. Las sabanas de rosa pálido cubren a penas parte de su cintura y muslos. Hannah se incorpora poco después acomodando su larga cabellera. Ha pasado una noche muy agitada y solitaria… como es usual. Aun así, sonríe, mirando el lado que debería ser ocupado por alguien. Ahí está, sin ninguna arruga o mancha que indique la antigüedad que posee, esa prenda de talla chica y botones dorados. Hannah la toma entre sus brazos, aspirando un aroma que se ha disipado ya pero que guarda en sus memorias. La calidez que emana le hace revivir aquel cóctel de violentas y dolorosas sensaciones que no demoran en hacerla _vibrar_.

La risa de Alois resuena en sus oídos. El color magenta se apodera de sus ojos y su voz adquiere un suave tono que decae poco a poco mientras la claridad en la habitación se esfuma.

— _I can't shake… this feeling from mind…_

Lo quiere de vuelta… realmente lo quiere de vuelta aun si eso le cuesta su inmortalidad. Pero bien valdrá la pena si puede tocar de nuevo esa piel y escuchar su voz con demandante tono ordenarle absoluta obediencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** No pediré disculpas por los monumentales OoC. Mi imaginación vuela i brinca fuera de lo canon.

La canción existe. De hecho es… debí buscar otra. Es la de dulce trampa de Luka. Pero el coro es el que más amo. Es irónico, me encanta pensar que si bien Alois está atrapado en la telaraña de Claude, o al menos su corazón, Hannah lo está en la dulce-amarga trampa del rubio. Tan lindo~

Otra de mis absurdas fantasías es que Hannah haya desistido a morir (para lograr ese nirvana) a último minuto… el poder de los fics es asombroso.

Por cierto. Pienso subir un drabble sobre el conde Trancy. Sip, ese anciano…. Y Alois… ohjojojo, me siento tan pervertida.

_Go to sleep, my little one… the sun has said goodbye for now…_

_… The moon shines on the beautiful face…_


End file.
